


I want you to Stay

by videogames18



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator:Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Love had once past her by and this time she was going to say it.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I want you to Stay

The world felt quiet once Legion had taken over, leaving the world to feel like it had ended. It soon felt like a veil of darkness fell upon everyone and everything. People were just not the same anymore and no longer looked at each other for comfort. Instead turned against each with eyes filling with greed for objects they could no longer find so easily. All that mattered was surviving and it was the one thing on everyone’s mind. 

Life was lonely and it was a struggle to survive for Grace and she didn’t know if she would make it past the next year. Most of the population was destroyed including her family and she was tired of being alone. It felt like that black veil had found her and she began to lose hope not seeing a way out of it. 

Everything changed once she was found by Dani who had bloomed out of the darkness with her vibrancy and confidence. Wrapping her wings around her and showing her how to become strong in order to survive. 

For some reason, she took her under her wing the day she saved her and watched over her thoughtfully. Making her work ten times harder than everyone else and spending time getting to know her. There were times when having all of her attention confused Grace but she made sure to ignore it. She tried her best with her training and with every bloody lip and every bruised bone in her body she began to rise in the ranks. 

Her body was no longer soft as she could see the muscles become more prominent in her body. Now when she looked at her body she was proud of what she had become and what she could be. She could now protect herself just as well as she could protect Dani from what was out there. 

The longer she stayed the more Grace got to know Dani as her commander and as her closest confidant. Telling her of her fears for her future and how she missed how it all used to be trusting her with her thoughts. While Dani would give her thoughts and opinions on different issues. No one was ever allowed to see her so vulnerable but she seemed to let her in. 

Grace found herself having a crush on the older woman. She wondered if she was being too careless and wondered if she was crossing the line. Her feet had just become grounded and she was lucky to have a roof over her head. A part of her didn’t want to risk it all just because she had a crush on her commander.

Blue eyes lingered on brown as Dani was hard when she needed to be and soft when she was with her. She was patient when teaching her how to protect herself, and passionate when she spoke about bringing Legion down. If this was a much more simple world she could have seen her as someone to introduce to her parents. But it wasn’t possible, as love was not a feature needed on the battlefield. It was instead something that could get her killed if she was too careless. 

It was difficult for Grace to forget the way Dani made her feel without even knowing it. So her plan was to brush it off by training with the others and keeping her distance but it was useless. Her feelings were still there no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

Dani began to take notice when she kept pushing off their daily sparring sessions and she finally decided to confront her. Looking for her in every station and every room possible until she finally saw her. 

“Where have you been?”Dani had cornered her in the library and her eyes widened in surprise

“I volunteered to help search for food and other resources Commander” She tried to shrug her off and moved to getaway 

“Don't call me that” Dani pleaded with her not wanting to hear her title and instead wanting to just hear her name. It felt too formal and hearing it fall from her lips made her taken aback. She had never heard Grace say it with so much bitterness before. 

“It’s what you are” Grace explained coldly as she wishes she could just be another simple soldier like her 

“Not to you, please don’t call me that when we are alone” Dani revealed tired of hearing it just wanting to feel real for once. 

“I shouldn’t because it isn’t appropriate” Grace revealed not wanting to speak her name again or the walls she built might come crumbling down

“Of course it is. You're my friend.”Dani couldn’t understand why she was acting so cold to her 

“I am?”Grace wondered aloud as she never really heard her say it 

“Of course you are. I know there are more than enough people in the group who search for supplies because I chose them all. So please tell me why you have been ignoring me?”Dani grabbed her wrist and turned her around

“I didn’t mean to,” Grace told her honestly wanting nothing more than to be with her but she felt she needed to take a step back

Dani looked into her eyes deciding she was telling the truth and tugged her to the direction of her room. Sneaking past any wandering eyes and finding her room easily and closing it behind them. 

“So explain it to me” Dani challenged her as she felt she deserved an explanation 

“When I got here I never knew love was a possibility because I had lost all hope for it. Even when I was out there I knew it was likely I would die alone and I accepted it. But then you found me and you changed that Dani. You saved me and trained me to survive but you have also given me something to hold onto. I didn’t mean to fall for you but I have ever since I got to know you. So I hope you understand why I have to stay away.” Once she said what she needed to say she was more than ready to leave

“Where are you going?”Dani asked watching her head for the door

“Didn’t you hear what I said?”Grace asked a bit confused about why she would want her to stay

“Of course I did but I never demanded that you leave” Dani tried to make her understand as it was simple for her as she felt the same way

“Then what do you want from me?”Grace didn’t know what she was supposed to do

“I want you to stay,” Dani told her coming to stand before her and looking up at her bright blue eyes

“Why should I?” Grace stammered out face heating up 

“Just say yes,” Dani told her coming closer till they were pressed against each other making Grace bend down to look at her

“Yes I will stay with you” Grace reasoned as she looked down at her in enjoying being so close with her 

“I know this may be difficult to understand but love tends to happen in the most unlikely of places sometimes. Love can make a tragic world like this seem beautiful when the right person comes along. Sometimes love comes at the wrong time and it’s not meant to be but I know it is the time right now. I have fallen for you, my Grace and I don’t regret it for one second and I don’t plan on letting it get away from me. ” Dani told her reaching out needing to hold her hand

“You have?”Grace asked with wonder bright eyes searching and staring into brown

“I love you Grace” Dani revealed feeling tearful. She finally got to say it to her and it wasn’t too late for both of them. This time she got to have the chance to fall for the woman she lost all those years ago. And this time she would make it count having her second chance and maybe one day she would tell her. 

“Can I kiss you Dani?”Grace asked needing to make sure it was all real

“You may” Dani smiled up at her standing on her tiptoes as Grace leaned down slanting her lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to stabilize herself and to get a better angle to kiss her. Grace eagerly licked against her lip and she opened her mouth and let Grace in. She tugged on her lip and licked into her mouth moaning at the heat and realizing she needed more. 

Dani tugged her over to the bed never letting go scared if she did then she might disappear. She sat on the edge of the bed wrapping her arms loosely on her shoulders. 

Grace pressed kisses to all the skin she could see before helping her take off her jacket tracing the skin beneath her shirt. Feeling smooth skin jump beneath the warmth of her fingers as she felt the curve of her waist. Wondering what waited for her underneath she gently tugged the shirt off her body. Her breath was lost once she saw the tan skin that lay beneath and she vowed to become more acquainted with it later

Warm hands touched her body and Dani felt like she was blooming underneath her fingertips, never feeling so beautiful. Grace’s hands were eager and seemed to want to memorize her body and everything disappeared around her. All she could see was Grace and she never saw such a sweet sight. She began to tug off her bra letting it fall before tugging on her pants and slipping them off. Leaving one small barrier between her and Grace who was still clothed and she knew she wanted to see her too. 

“Can I see you?”Dani asked finger skimming under her shirt letting her decide

“Okay” Grace seemed shy and careful with her movements but she eventually took off her top and looked down at her under heavy eyes

“Your beautiful Grace” Dani told her as she had always felt the strength in her body and she always wondered what it would feel like against her bare skin. 

Dani skimmed her fingers along her abdomen muscles and took notice of the jump under her fingers. She went towards her chest touching each of her breasts and rolled them in her palms experimentally. Placing a kiss on her heart before she ventured down to the buttons of her pants. Carefully opening them before she tugged them off and noticing the muscles in her thighs flex. 

She had pale translucent skin complimented by small moles and freckles that seemed unmarred since the last time she saw her. Everything made her in awe of her and she was careful to touch her almost scared she might leave again. Dani wanted to take her time so she could remember every little thing about her. Wanting to become acquainted with her body again and to get to know every part of her. 

Grace watched her and allowed herself to be touched and she wondered if anything ever felt so amazing.

She climbed onto the bed and Dani pushed her on her back catching her off guard and surprising her. Dani climbed on top of her thigh pressed between her legs as she trailed her lips down her strong jaw. Grace writhed in excitement brushing against Dani’s knee and she felt herself get wet. 

She could feel every touch and it caused a fire within her belly and she knew it would soon ignite everywhere. Dani kissed her as her fingers traveled from her waist to her underwear and touched her softly. She was slow with her movements as she explored her wet heat but she was eager at the feeling. Dani watched her as she moved her fingers experimentally breaching her with one finger. As she watched Grace’s hips move she added another until she let her use her fingers. It was a sight to watch her grind against her fingers and she knew she was just as ruined underneath her underwear.

Grace was kissed and her mouth opened as she panted and Dani licked inside her mouth wantonly. Greedily sucking on her tongue as she went further inside her body pressing and flicking against her core. She was getting drenched beneath her fingers and she knew she was getting close. Dani established a rhythm pushing and pulling against her as she kissed her daring to bite her lip. 

She knew she was getting close and Dani seemed to know it too following the frantic movements of her hips. 

When she finally came against her fingers she felt the world go still around her. Dani watched her come undone beneath her fingers and felt she rivaled that of a painting. 

Dani stayed on her helping her come down from her high as she softly kissed her neck and rested upon her. Gently moving off of her and moving to lay beside her as she could see the shine on her skin better. 

Something in her made Dani trail her fingers down the curve of Grace’s waist as she looked at the blush on her cheeks. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of her lips and she never wanted to be away from her again. 

Grace was in her thoughts when she looked over at Dani who was watching her intently and so she gave her a small smile. 

“Love makes everything seem so bright now, even you ”Grace carefully told her 

“My sweet Grace” Dani's heart was warmed by hearing her say that and she reached out softly touching her face  
Placing her head on her heart she heard it racing beneath her ear and it made her smile at how alive she felt. Her heart was going to stay beating because this time she wasn’t going to let her slip away. This time she got to tell her she loved her and she would never let her forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> It is so late right now so if I got spelling errors then ignore them. You can comment if you want to because I don't mind. But if you don't want to then that's fine too.


End file.
